


Duane Barry

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [29]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Duane Barry

Mulder is already at our bench when I arrive early in the morning, dressed in a suit with a gym bag beside him. He's most likely planning a work out before heading to the office. Sometimes I wonder if he ever sleeps at all. By the look on his face as I near him, it would appear he hasn't done so recently. I'm glad I got him the large coffee, instead of our usual medium. Looks like he's going to need it.

I wordlessly hand him the steaming hot cup and sit on the opposite end of the bench with my cup of tea. "Supposed to be sunny by this afternoon," he comments, looking out over the river. It is early August, when it should be warm and dry, but it's been rainy the past couple of days. 

"I heard that. It'll be nice not to have to run in the rain for a change," I relate, taking a sip of my tea. 

He smiles, patting his gym bag. "That's why I swim laps when it's rainy." 

"Yeah, I was thinking of putting a pool in at my apartment, but I think there was something in the rental agreement against it."

Mulder chuckles, seeming genuinely amused. My tendency for sarcasm used to take him by surprise. Now that he's used to it, it's easier to tell when he's laughing because he finds me funny, or just humouring me. "I'm going swimming before work," he muses, taking the lid off his coffee and taking a drink. "You should come with me."

One short laugh escapes me before I can stop it, and I shift awkwardly in my seat, unaware of why I'm suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't have a bathing suit," I answer, when I notice he's staring at me.

Both his eyebrows go up, "You're a Navy brat, and you don't have a bathing suit?"

"It isn't exactly a requirement," I joke, both annoyed and proud that the 'Navy brat' title will probably follow me around until I'm eighty. He's still looking at me, and I don't know how to tell him that all my bathing suits fall into the 'bikini' category. 

He almost rolls his eyes, but looks away instead. "This isn't about your weight again, is it? Because you really shouldn't worry--"

"No, it's not that," I interrupt. I'm not sure what he was about to say, but if it was anything even remotely akin to complimenting my body, it's too early in the morning to deal with that kind of conversation with him. "I guess I just don't have any suitable for swimming laps," I admit. "I have a couple of suits, but they're all two piece ones."

Mulder swallows hard and nods slowly, refusing to meet my gaze. It is always amusing seeing him speechless, but I should know by now it never takes him long to recover. "That's okay...I always do laps in a Speedo."

And now I don't know what to say. I honestly can't tell if he's being serious or not. "All the same, I'm going to have to pass. I'm meeting with a couple of students before class."

"Making new friends?" he asks, just a hint of bitterness in his tone. 

Yes would be an honest answer, but being in close proximity to Mulder always elevates my skeptical tendencies. "It's hard to tell if they want to be friends, or if they just want to get on my good side for grades."

He sighs heavily, "Well, I've always tried to keep on your good side...and not for grades. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." Before I can react to his statement, he stands. "I should get going. Those laps aren't gonna swim themselves."

I nod, wishing again we had more time together. "I should head to work."

He waits for me to stand, and we start walking, though keeping a couple feet between us. These meetings have descended into a lazy attempt at being covert, with us doing very little to keep up appearances. The longer we spend apart, the less we care about being caught together. "Thanks for the coffee, Scully. I'll buy next time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And dig out one of those bikinis so you can do laps with me next time," he adds as he heads off towards his car. "Just make sure it goes with red," he smiles, and he's gone.

My brain simultaneously tries to picture Mulder in a red Speedo while at the same time dismissing the idea as ridiculous. As I head off to work, I decide the odds of my bikini ever coming anywhere near Mulder's Speedo are too slim to bother pondering. And it's probably better that way.


End file.
